Julie (FD)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning, . What are you doing?" *'Afternoon:' "It's good to see that you're cheery." *'Evening:' "Good evening, !" *'Night:' "Ugh.. I feel sleepy..." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Wow, Cherry Ice Cream! Thank you very much, ! It's my favorite" *'Loved:' "That's very nice. You're giving it to me? Thank you." *'Liked:' "How nice! ♪ I like it! Thank you! ♥" *'Disliked:' "What is this?" *'Hated:' "Oh no, I hate this the most..." *'Horror:' "I don't like hot foods like this. I'm a little disappointed that you would give this to me." 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "What? Oh, you're saying hello." *'1 Heart:' "Huh? Do you need something? If not, can we discuss it later?" *'2 Heart:' "What? You're here? You're here at this hour. Even someone like you." *'3 Hearts:' "You're always working hard. Seeing you inspires me to work a little harder too." *'4 Hearts:' "You have a good time too." *'5 Hearts:' "I feel happy when I'm singing these days. I wonder why..." *'6 Hearts:' "... I was just thinking. I've been to many places, but where I feel most at ease... is here." *'7 Hearts:' "This is odd. I'm not sick, but my chest feels tight. It mostly seems to happen around you..." *'8 Hearts:' "People say that I've put more heart into my dancing. Looks like being with you is good for me." *'9 Hearts:' "I'm not blushing because of you. Don't be foolish! Besides, I'm... I'm a bard! What are you thinking?!" *'10 Hearts:' "I don't know how long I'm going to live, so I try to make every day exciting.♪ Well, I've met you, so I won't have to worry about that!♥" 'Festival Lines' Christmas (Inviting Julie) "Good morning. This is Christmas so I stop by your house. We're having a party with Cyril and Horst, will you come?" *'Yes:' "I'm happy!☆ So, meet at the inn by 17:00. I'll be waiting." *'No:' "That's too bad. I'll invite you next time." White Day: "For White Day? This is perfect.♪ Thanks!♥" Valentine's Day: "You're always kind, so please take this." 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "We'll be married one week later. I'm really excited. When we're married, I'll do my best with the cooking and cleaning and such." *'Expecting Children:' "The children will born 4 days later. I must do by best according to my heart..." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Uwaah... our babies are very cute." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "I'm relieved that our children are looking well.♫" *'Walking Together:' "I feel really good when walking!♥" When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "According to your spouse, the lovely pairing will get married 7 days later. It won't effect their marriage life, but people there will be busy." *'Expecting Children:' "There will be newcomers in your family. I guess I was a newbie, once, too. I'm sure they'll love this town!" *'After Babies' Birth:' "I heard the babies will come out whether they were strong or just okay. Families give over such insignificant things!" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "Now there are somebody special growing up in your family. There is never a dull moment there. ♫" *'Walking Together:' "Oh, going for a walk together? I’m envious you get along so well." Note: Many of Julie's lines for this section do not actually refer to the player's married life with other candidate. This was intentional in-game. 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish? I want to be a good singer and entertain many people!" *'Win a Contest:' "That's awesome. You won? Congratulations!" *'Talk to Much:' "Everyone here looks good." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes